


RaC/WM:Ratchet and Clank - Wonderland mirror

by leviathanie



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional, Fanfiction, Furry, Original Character(s), Tissue Warning, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanie/pseuds/leviathanie
Summary: //TRIGGER WARNING/DEATH, MENTAL HEALTH PROBLEMS, VIOLENCE, MENTION OF BLOOD, TOXIC RELATIONSHIPS, PANIC ATTACK (POSSIBLY), CURSING//Two boys.With one quest.Either they will make it out alive with their friends being all different, yet having same problems. While Theo, one of them being so hateful he wants to kill them because of his view on the crew, while Irkka is trying to be more optimistic on them. He already tries being friends with Ratchet and even Kane, only if it was possible.But yet, Dr. Nefarious, bitter relationship between Kane and Fraste doesn't seem to end, if not including anything else.How this will turn out to be?Ratchet and Clank franchise belongs to Insomniac games, fanfic written for fun, not for profit.





	1. Chapter 001/Once upon a time-

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings might change: death, mental health issues, mentions of domestic violence, abuse, drug/alcohol abuse, might be upsetting

There was a young man with trouble on his mind. He hated himself very much. The reason for self-hatred was his inability to see anything good in himself. Every time he looked at himself in the mirror, all he saw was himself.

This day he knew it would sucks. Tomorrow would suck. This whole cycle he lives on never ended. Just spun and spun into a thicker layer, which would harden into a shell and hide himself from the other people he was supposed to be with.

Entering any classroom without having a heavy feeling on his heart and lungs is impossible. He knew that he would fail no matter how hard he had tried. Anything he does, anything he wants to get, just pours away through his fingers.

Why?

Why am I constantly failing?

Why can't I get what I want?

Is it true that trying hard will bring what I want?

Those questions filled up his mind a lot. He couldn't understand what teachers would say, he couldn't understand any text without reading it several times before he knew what was the theme.

At least he has a good friend he really likes being with. That friend was called Theodor Okiwia. Both of them have known each other for several years, since 3rd grade. Theo, or what our protagonist calls him. Usually, Theo has no problem being with our protagonist, but nowadays it seems like Theo hates our protagonist. Despises him.

Oh, by the way, the protagonist is called Irkka Karscheia. He is a typical 9th grader with a rather normal life. But one day...

\- Irkka, look at this machine, Theo whispered.

\- Yeah, what's up?

\- This machine is a portal creator! You can use this machine in order to travel from this world to another! Should we try it?

\- I don't know, maybe we should follow others...

\- No, wait!

Theo sneaked into machine, typed several codes and didn't get anything, until he typed:

"Code: Wonderland"

Theo all what he did was press one button, and piercing noise emitted by the machine. Theo looked up as everyone ducked. Theo stood up to get better looks, as the teacher screamed for him to stop. Theo's face reminded of a child getting the thing they wanted for a long time, seeing it for it being real, not just a dream. Before Irkka could realize, the metal piece hit his head.

Irkka saw himself being in a dark, dark forest. The night sky barely gave any light to get the clear path. Snow fell down with no sound. Everything was quiet. The only thing Irkka heard was his own breathing. Slow, deep, barely silent. Shaky. Cold wind bit his throat, but surely Irkka was cool with it. The more air he would fill up his lungs, the more colder he was getting. He didn't even notice that he collapsed onto the ground, blood dripping off his mouth.

Coldness embraces him in its cold arms, hugging him. Time freezes, and soon Irkka is laying on the ground, being covered by a thin, glittering layer of snow.

Irkka gives out his last breath.

Soon he wakes up seeing Theo entering the machine. Irkka jumps onto his feet and dashes off to prevent Theo from taking the last, crucial step. The whole world spun in his head and gravity was pulling him down. But he didn't care. Irkka grabbed Theo and began to pull him further from the machine, as Theo would pull himself back to the spot. Irkka would keep pulling his friend back, as Theo struck a yellow gaze at him.

\- Okay, if you want to come with me!

And Irkka's headache almost took, as his wrist felt to be dislocated while being pulled into a huge machine. A blinding light dried his eyes, while white colour bursted into his eyes. He felt something crushing inside his ribcage. Pain made his face close in, eyes being pressed as hard as could and his arms wrapped around himself. Once he opened up his eyes, tears ran down his cheeks. Someone's voice echoed through the hall, as he put his own hand forward.

Just to get the grip of unconscious Theo.

A colour of blue began to slowly appear. Irkka closed his eyes and knew that he would die. Soon, he felt his body crush onto the ground, letting out a loud thump.

Irkka woke up to someone speaking. Masculine, dry and raspy voice spun around in front of barely able to fight back Irkka. Irkka opened up his eyes to see about five feet tall furry, having golden fur with emerald eyes. That furry waddles around, collecting blue aura emitting flowers. Furry decided to look forward to seek for better flowers.

\- Those ones are pretty dry! Maybe shadow has better- Oh my gosh!

Furry's scream made Theo spring into action.

**Battle has begun**

Furry's tail went in between his legs. His eyes moved from side to side as his arms covered his body and back arched. Theo shot a grin and took out a knife from his pocket. His steps were coming closer to furry, as furry surprised Theo by his own small gun hidden. Theo jumped aside his fur being stuck up. Furry's eyes squinted and made himself bigger, adding a loud growl.

\- Who are you, Theo screamed furiously.

\- I am Ratchet, minding my own business. What is your name?

\- That doesn't matter, you tiny vermin!

\- A vermin, kinda creative name, can you tell me, what do you want?

\- Duh! I want to go back to my home!

\- Home? What did happen?

\- He turned on the teleporter to this world-

\- Huh?

\- No!

\- Uhm, he just turned on the teleporter, before it typed something like "wonderland" and then he tried to enter the portal, I tried to stop him and he pulled me in, Irkka groaned in agony.

\- Another one!? Gee, Cora's will get really angry if I won't capture them!

Theo stood in his spot, as a girl with black and red hair jumped into a flower bed. She flicked her head trying to look out for something. Soon, her eyes met Theo's and she jumped in front of him.

\- Ratchet, get behind me!

\- Cora, he has only a knife!

\- Shut. Up. He could have killed you!

Theo's eyes widened and he moved his head to look at blood-covered Irkka. Irkka's mind only understood that the place was filled with bright sky, in ruins full of flowers glowing.

Three people, if not including him, were caught in a small fight.

\- Get down, girl commanded Theo.

\- Oh, if you dare! Don't you understand I have magic!?

And a pipe, like a spear could have pierced another duo. It split the air in two halves, as it could have hit anyone. Theo's hand raised up, as the girl and furry kept bouncing around from it. Soon, furry grabbed the spear and threw it at Theo, as it caught his jacket and got him down, pinned.

While realizing that the duo is about to kill him, Irkka made himself into solid rock, to prevent him from getting killed. Girl came closer only trying to open him up, as Irkka puckered his face in agony. Girl kept hitting him and tried to open him up, as soon Irkka gave in, deciding to kick the girl. Girl simply avoided his attacks, laughing, as Irkka's tension grew bigger. At some point, the girl's laughter made him kick her hard. She let out a shriek and fell on her knees.

Irkka closed himself once again as the girl tried to make him give in.

\- Just give up, we will take you prisoner!

No way Irkka would let himself go. But the girl didn't give up, she kept pulling and shoving him, trying to even kick him. She decided to punch him in the lower ribcage. Irkka let out a blood-curdling scream as another fighter came in.

He was taller than anyone else. Even Theo's chin would rest on the guy's shoulder, as furry's forehead would only reach his right under the tall guy's chest. Hair was tied into a small bun. Fur was sandy-ish colour as well as his mane and had some stripes and white parts. Eyes were bright amber.

\- Kane, I am- I can explain, the girl jumped aside from Irkka.

\- Cora, what did I tell you about the fallen people?

\- That they should not be hit... But that guy had a literal knife, and he tried to kill Ratchet!

\- And you had a gun, and I really hope that last year's course is being remembered!

\- Kane, I can't believe that you would allow this!

\- I think that this guy is unable to fight with the knife. He is stuck.

Guy came a little closer and looked at Theo. Theo struck his gaze and exposed his teeth.

\- Not you too you idiot, Theo growled.

Theo threw his feet at the guy and girl. Girl let him free and Theo sprung on his feet and began to yell:

\- Are you challenging me?

\- Not really, guy replied while leaning on his hip.

\- "Not really", huh? Do you think you are that powerful?

Theo went closer to that guy, surprising him with that knife. Guy still looked at the guy, as he grabbed his shoulders and groaned.

\- Another pack of children. Retkus.

\- "Retkus", Irkka whispered to himself, whilst held by the furry and girl.

\- Alright, let's get those jätkäs and hand them to Amelouk.

\- "Jätkäs", Theo wondered.

Within thirty minutes, both of those guys were in the hospital.

\- How is it possible that this place is full of insane people?

\- I only know that this dimension was meant to be a place for dangerous and mentally ill people. And for criminals, if

I remember correctly.

\- Great, now I will die here-

\- Well, we will see. We can fight back if we need to, and I think they aren't that dangerous.

\- Oh yes they are! They tried to kill us!

\- Okay okay, let's just-

That same furry peeked through the door and let out a quick gasp.

\- What the-, Theo yelped.

\- I am sorry, I had to check on you...

\- See Irkka, he wants to poison us! He wants to kill us! Let's get the hell outta here before he'll kill both of us, Theo susurred into his friend's ear.

\- All I wanted to ask is that are you okay?

\- I am, Theo swallowed.

\- Kinda- fine, Irkka replied.

\- What are your names?

\- Irkka Karscheia

\- Theo Okiwia.

\- Oh... My name's Ratchet Alakia. And sorry for my friend's butthole behaviour. She gets really overprotective of me when she sees me in trouble.

\- Who is she?

\- Cora Veralux. Just don't wonder if she is wrecking stuff around.

Soon, Cora appeared behind his back and jumped up only to see newcomers.

\- Those guys can be deadly! Ratchet, come here now!

Ratchet grinned and said:

\- Okay, listen, they are just 16, why are you so mad?

\- What if they are trying to come into this dimension in order to execute all of us? Literal death angels?

\- Cora, you only have a wild imagination, but you don't have to worry about every second!

\- Duh! Who knows!

Ratchet tiptoed further from Cora and grinned while lifting his shoulders up and bounced away from her. Ratchet sat next to the children and looked at them, as he still shun with energy and jumpiness.

\- Like, how old are you, Theo literally scanned Ratchet with his bracelet scanner.

\- You gotta guess?

\- 14?

\- No.

\- 11?

\- Ah, older.

\- 15?

\- Close.

\- 17?

\- Neigh.

\- 16?

\- Yes!

\- Oh, I thought you were some young idiot.

\- And I thought you were dead, until I realized you are only dead inside.

Theo exposed his teeth as Irkka snickered. Theo at some point hit Irkka's back with his huge fist. Ratchet sighed and placed his arms over his chest. He of course smiled a little, but he wasn't about to smile.

Tall guy came back as Ratchet jumped in front of him and tried to block the tall guy's way. But that guy didn't care. He pushed Ratchet aside and took a look at the younglings. Irkka, still keeping his eye at the tall guy, stayed away from him.

\- So, Cora had found info, she told me that you must be Theo Okiwia and Irkka Karscheia.

\- I am the Irkka, light-coloured furry jumped on his spot.

\- And I am Theo.

\- Kane Langley Gaeia. Or call me Kane, if you may.

Irkka gave his shaky hand a chance of tencing up his own arm into a hook. Kane waited for the hand to get his, and he shook it. Kane was about to trust his hand to close out Theo, as Theo jumped at it with his sharp canines. Luckily, Kane was quick enough to pull it away, as Theo was surprised by his fall off the bed.

\- What does "retku" and "jätkä" mean, Irkka with a bare voice whispered.

\- "Retku" means punk, and "jätkä" means guy, dude.

\- He is a real lynphene, Theo stared at Irkka.

\- But we are purebred as well!

\- Yeah, but my uncle told me that this is really "lynphenian lynphenish". And we don't speak it.

\- Damn, let's hope they won't be killed like it happened to the previous children, Kane murmured.

" _Damn, let's hope they won't be killed like it happened to the previous children..."_

Irkka's back was being stabbed without any agony with a cold knife and being pulled up. They

aren't truly the first ones? They were others before them and they were massacred? How?

Why were they killed?


	2. Chapter 002/Don't tell me

Irkka's heavy eyes didn't want to obey his command to open them up. At some point he managed to wake up only to see his blood-stained bandages. Even a small nap managed to make Irkka feel glued to his hospital bed.

Irkka stood up while the world revolved as he nearly fell down. He looked at the window only to see a grey view. Grey buildings, grey sky, grey spaceships, like massive and powerful bugs whizzing around. Wind gave a slight blow to the plants which gave life to the scenery by being bright green. Still, it was not enough. The whole place felt rather automatic, lifeless.

" _Hey..."_

Irkka turned around to see nothing. Who said that?

" _Save us... We had suffered enough... We want out..."_

Seriously, who is speaking now?

" _Join us..."_

Irkka's back was filled with coldness as he heard whispers. Slight wind from the window made his sweat from blood and sweat shirt glue to his back. Voices began to fill the room, taking out the life from Irkka. He couldn't breathe. He collapsed covering his ears and pleading for someone to help him.

\- Theo, please, he pleaded.

 **In a dark forest, someone once told me about the souls and how they do function.** **_"In the wonderland dimension, it keeps you alive. But yet having one in this dimension will prevent you from going away. If you enter the dimension, you will slowly get your own soul. But slowly, chances of getting stuck in there will increase. Typically, you have fourteen days in order to get out before your soul will invert into dimension kind. And you will stay in the dimension until a good amount of children's souls are collected. The ones, who had lived too long in the Wonderland dimension won't be good enough. The fresh ones are way more better and useful."_ **

**Useful...**

**Better...**

**Souls...**

**So souls are keys to the outside world? But what do they want? Why do they want to get out? What is the reason behind all of this? How is this all possible? Why did I ever go after Theo to rescue him? What kind of a person is he in order to do this? What does he want in this world? Why does he want this? Why Theo, why?**

All the voices fade away. Darkness loses its grip. Air fills up with purity, as Ratchet enters the room. Ratchet made Irkka stand up and pulled him into his bed, as small robot's footsteps clicked from behind the door. Unbelievably, the robot was small, but loud in a manner how he pushed the door, as it banged the wall.

\- Clank, what are you doing here?

\- Kane told me that you have to study chemistry a little, that small robot groaned.

\- Hey, I promised you I'll take your turn so you can do the gun testing!

\- And you promised Kane that you'll be doing your undone chemistry homework in two weeks!

\- Urgh! Clank!

\- And Mr. Miroth had told me that you have a bunch of undone homework!

\- Oh come on! Then within two hours you'll be pissy about that I didn't check on the children!

Clank came closer only to see what kind of condition Irkka is. He circled around and slowly, yet with eternity, spent replacing bandages. Ratchet helped Clank and soon bounced away.

\- So you are Clank, Irkka hid his body by covering himself.

\- Yes, I was supposed to take care of Ratchet.

\- What? What happened to him?

\- Oh, quite horrifying things. If only he will be able to be on his own. Yet so careless.

\- Why do we need "souls"?

\- I will explain shortly. A long time ago, this dimension was created for families in case of intergalactic danger. But this dimension was turned into literal prison. It became a very brutal place to live in. So, with the help of Zoni magic, this place was sealed from outside. Now, if anyone ends up here, they can get out, only if they survive and know how to get out. You have only two weeks in order to escape from this place, before your soul will be cursed.

\- Aw man. Looks like this place will be the last one. Am I able to get out just like that?

\- Unfortunately, no. You need to find the "True Night".

\- What is it?

\- People say it happens every year. By now, it will happen within two weeks. It's very risky, because it will appear at night and might not let you out.

\- What will happen if I stay here over two weeks!? Is there a way to get out!?

\- I heard that using "Crescent Key" or pure, unaffected soul will make people get out of here.

\- How did you end up here?

\- Erm, I don't remember.

Soon, a light buzzed on Clank's wrist as it made the tiny robot bounce up a little as he let out a small scream. He looked deeply into the cat paw-sized watch and jumped off the bed as he rushed. Within minutes, Theo entered the scene with a hard look on his face. Eyes – squinted, corner of the mouth – pointed down, pupils – vision like two magnets pointed towards Irkka. Every step Theo made his breath was getting louder and louder.

\- Don't you say...

\- What the-

\- I heard about it.

\- What did you hear, Irkka replied with a light whisper.

\- About how to get out. This was a mistake entering this place!

\- Well, I heard that there is one way. Within two weeks, we will have a thing which is called "True Night" And I think it's a way to get out...

\- What is it?

\- If we don't leave in two weeks from this dimension, we will be stuck here forever unless we use "Crescent Key"...

\- "True Night"!? "Crescent Key"!? What the hell is all of this!?

\- It's hard to explain...

\- Only two weeks. But hey, I guess we have a good amount of time to get out of this hellhole, right?

\- Yeah...

Theo strolled across the room hiding his face. He lifted his straight legs, and himself bouncing slowly like a wave, it took some time to get from the other corner to the other.

\- Hey, here's the plan. You ask how to use that "Key", and what door you have to use in order to use it. You ask any of those idiots how to do it and I'll be nearby, eavesdropping, Theo placed his hands in between him and Irkka.

\- Huh, Irkka gave a light reply.

\- Duh! Moron! I meant you'll ask how to use that "Key" and more information about it! Okay!?

\- Why won't you ask?

\- I had already tried to ask that lanky dude about the key, he refused. Then I asked some psycho crazed professor Amelouk. He didn't answer, saying he is too busy.

\- Okay...

Both of the guys wandered towards the cafeteria. A long labyrinth of halls, stairways and rooms made the whole traveling time-consuming, as the imaginable clock would tick as fast as it could. Every tick made Irkka's spine chill and he would shudder from the thought of getting stuck here.

As buys entered the cafeteria, Theo jumped behind the wall separating hallway and that large cafeteria which any voice would echo. Irkka saw Kane sitting on a table, with Ratchet's and Clank's voice echoing in the cafeteria. They would laugh, think aloud and stutter sometimes.

\- Like, Cora got pissed off when I kept printing very small fonts and when she asked for a huge font I literally printed out a text with a big font. Wish you saw her face!

\- Ratchet, Kane poked Ratchet's rib.

\- What? I was just having some fun with Clank! It was his idea!

\- You silly goose! It was your idea!

\- Well who shoved me with the idea that we should use "48" as a size for a text?

Silence filled the room, only to Clank and Ratchet burst with laughter. Ratchet dropped himself on a table as Kane tried to hide his laughter, letting out strong snickering.

\- Heh heh heh heh, Kane gave up.

\- Like dude, her eyes were wider than a TV radar!

\- And then when she chased you- hihihihi, Clank kept giggling.

But no one seems to bat an eye at Irkka sneak in front of the trio. Kane was the one to notice him, only letting out a short scream and telling him to go back to his room to heal properly.

\- Eeeh... Kane... Irkka groaned.

\- What?

\- I have one question...

\- Yes?

\- What is "Crescent Key"

Ratchet poked still giggling Clank and in a blink of an eye to explain every single detail. He pointed his index finger up, holding his face still, as he was a real, emotionless and soulless robot. Only his chin moved up and down with quick motion.

\- "Key" is a way for everyone to escape. When the "True Night" will appear, or the portal out of this dimension, the key has to be released as it will make sure that even those, who are not able to get out, will be able to. If the key is being used on any random portal in order to try to get out from this world, this will backfire!

\- Oh... Yeah...

\- Why you were asking, Ratchet asked.

\- Uhm, I was just very... Uhm... Eh... Curious...

Ratchet squinted his eyes.

\- You know, my gut has a feeling. I bet something will happen. And it will be something horrible...

Irkka took a few steps back without even caring if he would bump into anything.

\- Hmm, tiny robot tilted his head while putting his hand under his chin.

Irkka spoke nothing. Just like the trio did. Robot's eyes locked on Irkka, Kane's eyes widened up and glowed a little and Ratchet wanted to whisper something to the taller lynphene. As furry did it, Kane would nod his head a little. Irkka kept moving to the door. Theo came out of his hiding spot and reached out his hand only to get the grip of Irkka's back. Irkka had no idea, and when he was pulled, he yelped.

\- Okay, now tell me everything!

\- The key is a for everyone, even the ones who are not able to get out, to get out from here!

\- Why? Why can't some people leave?

\- Because of some random curse?

\- Curse...

\- It will appear only, if you stay here over two weeks. Your soul will-

\- Okay, I get it. Now, about the key...

\- Well, I told ya, it can free even those, who are affected on curse and it has to be used only for-

\- Okay, okay I get it you dumbass! Now we have to know how to obtain it!

\- Are you sure? I haven't-

\- Irkka, forget about extra info! Now let's get the hell outta here!

Irkka gulped and saw Theo's squinted face having now a wide, unreal smile and stiff hands pointed at Irkka. Theo's breathing was louder than ever for a long time, as wide eyes looked into nowhere.

\- Irkka. We. Are. Free!

Irkka looked away, as Theo stomped in front of him.

\- Don't tell me.

Irkka knew what would happen.

Soon, in a tight spot, he was cornered by the enormous shadow of Theo. Dark figure came closer and closer, as Irkka was locked by his tight muscles. In a flash, his collar of the jacket-like shirt was held by impossible, tight grip of Theo's hands. Theo showed of his teeth.

\- What are you now hiding from me?

\- I never hide anything from you. You're my friend, partner?

\- And if you are one, tell me about the problem. Now!

"Now" repeated across the cafeteria, as Theo saw someone coming in. He took a few steps away from Irkka as he stiffened up and forced his joy. Kane examined Theo to see Theo's shoulder rising up with the rhythm of his hard breathing. Hand was a tight and round cloth being curled and Theo would sometimes swallow his drool.

\- What is going on here?

\- I... I... I had a small argument...

\- Care to explain what you are doing now? Bullying your "friend"?

\- Eheh... I was... I bit... He was just... Uhm... Eheheh... Eh... Defensive... And sensitive...

Theo's hands spun on themselves and would twist, turn around and fidget anything which would get into their hands. His eyebrows tightened closer to his eyes and he tried to speak. Kane's hand flew to grab Theo's hand. Cold, pulsating heartbeat made Theo's mind tell him he shouldn't have done it.

\- You're lying, Kane's voice began to crack.

\- No! I would **never** lie! Right, Irkka...

A moment of silence...

\- Hey Irkka, what do you think?

\- Huh?

\- What were you planning to do? Were you sent to kill us?

\- Were you born to fucking kill me!?

\- Tell me. What are you planning to do?

Theo stood for a while, holding his fist up against Kane. Kane kept his feet glued on the floor and kept his cold, glowing gaze on Theo, like a huge gargoyle. Meanwhile, Theo swung his fist at Kane to distract and ran off. Sometimes he stopped to grab something and throw that item at Kane, who only ran after him. Theo grabbed a gun from storage and loaded it, pointing it towards Kane. This was a bad move, since the gun had no bullets in it. Soon, Kane grabbed Theo's wrists in one pack and pressed him against the wall with his tremblings, thin arms.

\- Get off my back! Irkkaaaa!

Irkka raised his hand in order to pick up Kane with his powers. Kane, knowing what was happening, throws his palm like he threw a bouncy ball and Irkka's powers are no longer useful against Kane.

\- Why? WHY? **WHY?**

\- Like seriously, what do you think you're doing!?

\- With what, Theo spread his arms.

Kane stood up and bared his white and sharp teeth.

\- Aw man, this will be even more fun! Go ahead, fight me!

Tall lynphene grabbed his own small button-like device and clicked it twice. Theo's face went completely puzzled like his mind is. Another lynphene, even more buffer and taller than the previous one went behind Kane's back. Breathing was so heavy, that it slightly blew Kane's free, untied hair. Bigger lynphene went closer to Theo and examined him for a while.

\- Don't tell me, Theo looked at Kane.

\- Want to "fight" now?

And without any useless waiting, Theo and Irkka ended up in their beds again.

_Bang!_

And after the door was closed, Theo's body tensed up.

\- Are you alright?

\- Fuck! It was so close! That moron ruined everthin'!

\- Aw man...

\- You fucking moron! You failed me!

\- How did I do it if he lowered my magic!?

\- Oh shit you're right. You're always right! Why things can be just this simple!

\- What if we just stay here and not do anything more, okay?

\- Just fuck off.

Fine then, Irkka replied mentally turning his back on Theodor. Thoughts surrounding him, Irkka clutches his bandage and begins to attempt to braid and crochet it, but the door in front of him blinds with light.

\- So, we will talk about this right now. Tomorrow you will be off bed and you will study here in a local library, we have multiple intergalactic literatures, books for studying and more, Amelouk grinned, but lowers his corners of the mouth noticing Irkka.


	3. Chapter 003/Runaway

_Two days later_

\- So, what will we do now? We can't stay here any longer, and we should get here as soon as possible, Theo pased from side to side.

\- But, we have about twelve days left, right? We can always wait, right?

\- And somehow I just realized that we will have to only find the "Key", put it in a portal and hell outta here!

\- B-but...

\- Listen! I have a plan that you have to get the "Key" in any way, and put it in the portal, activating it! So easy!

\- I don't think we should go that far. This is a bad idea!

\- Shush now! Imagine **us** not being here! Imagine that **we** will get out!

Ratchet's muzzle peeked out of the door, as he inserted his head between a door and wall. He looked around and joined the conversation that both boys would chitter-chatter.

\- Hey, You'll have to train how to use the "Key" today.

Theo smirked as he turned himself on Irkka.

\- This is what we need...

The whole room was nothing but a huge laboratory and library at the same spot. A blue light from the window gave the whole scene a lot of life and energy. Tall, wooden shelves left no white, boring wall and it seemed like they could fall down at any minute, but they didn't. Several desks would be placed by a perfectionist, and everything on them would be placed by that same person as well. The only thing which was not on order would be dozens of papers being simply dropped on top of desks.

Both lynphenes waddled towards the office of Amelouk, as they would see Amelouk pacing the whole room in a second, just like a trembling heart. The paper which ended up in his hands flew like a bunch of white doves and the books literally jumped everywhere. Sometimes he could bounce on shelves and bomb the floor with any possible books, making Ratchet evade the falling books.

\- Excuse me...

\- HELVETTI, Amelouk slipped down the shelf and rushed to his desk.

\- Whoa...

\- Hello, my name is Amelouk, and I would like to introduce you to **_The Crescent Key_**. That key can be used in this way, as Amelouk lifted his hand to demonstrate.

\- Aw man, it looks so beautiful. The details... The...

\- You have to at first, concentrate all your magic in order to activate the key, see? See!? Now, you have to insert the key into the **_True Night_** and all the people will be happy! See? SEE!?

Irkka's gut was twisting into tight yarnball of seeing Amelouk. Amelouk's light grey eyes were nothing but two glass balls being dead inside. The whole speech was programmed and it was being forced, and the grin Amelouk had. It was being frozen on spot. The only time Amelouk would be alive, was when he was jumping around. As his eyes shun with slight yellow, he would flick at guys and Ratchet to see what they do. Occasionally, Amelouk dropped himself onto his chair like a doll and let his feet dangle and fidget chair arms with his spidery, thin fingers.

\- Dude, I actually understand the stress he has to go through, Irkka commented on Amelouk's behaviour during lunch.

\- Never trust him. He will always lie and he will do whatever you want only if you give him some amfetamin, Kane whispered.

\- But no one will make a report about him?

\- Everyone fears him. If someone would squeak about his actions, that person would suffer.

\- **Suffer**?

\- He always wanted freedom after he got himself here. It is believed that he is the reason why Kaden disappeared, but Amelouk hates talking about it.

\- Who is Kaden?

\- Supposedly to be Ratchet's father. Until he one day disappeared. Ratchet was about ten, when we lost sight of Kaden Alakia.

\- Aw man...

Kane's face looked like he would have taken a bite of a lemon. He gave a hint of a puckering face and then blinked with them like a hummingbird with its wings and eyelids. He took a deep breath and tried to avoid any eye contact with Irkka.

\- Let's just forget about the talk, 'kay?

\- Hey, is everything alright?

\- I am fine- Hey- Irkka, stop it!

Irkka brought up his hands to Kane's shoulders as Irkka glowed his eyes with warm, fire-like orange colour. Kane gazed back at him with a cold and almost melancholic look. Irkka looked at Kane's scarf, as he saw highlighting themselves, thin, pink stripes. Irkka wanted to take a closer view, but Kane shoved him back to his seat.

\- Don't touch me, Kane barked, showing his canines.

Irkka pressed his ears against back. The only he would see is Kane's hands gripping Irkka's thin hands. At first, Kane's eyes glow brightly and they both captured irkka's gaze, making him frozen, but still shaky. But slowly, his eyes would glow less and less blue, as they slowly returned back to brown amber. Kane's grip went even more painful to be, as his breath began to be more louder. Soon, his grip loosened. His hands slammed the table. It seemed like his jaw and throat would have ached so much, but yet he tried to keep it away.

Irkka covered his snout by his hands and then tried to touch Kane's pale cheek. For Kane, it took a second to realize that Irkka tried to calm him down. Once he saw Irkka's hand, his head shook a little, as his fur erected on his skin.

\- I said don't touch me, he begged in a louder tone.

Irkka looked aside while hiding his body. He took his plate and sped down the hallway to return his plate. Why does Kane hate being touched? What is wrong with him?Is he actually antisocial? Or is he just some random jerk? Those questions spun and gathered Irkka's mind, preventing him from thinking normally. Or even seeing who is in front of him.

To his surprise, with surprise, he bumped up with Theo. Theo's nostrils either grew grotesquely big or would press into two thin lines. Irkka felt blood rush across his body as Theo kept walking, about to the same thing. Irkka could hear his heartbeat go rapidly up, as he knew that something was up.

\- Theo, what is- what do you need?

\- I thought you went for the key!? Why didn't you take it!? We could have escaped from this hell you asshole!

\- B-b-but I-

\- What "I"!?

\- Do you think that this is a good idea?

\- Like are you a pussy or something? Let's go!

Irkka and Theo whooshed across the hallway. They both were again in this monochrome labyrinth of endless halls and dead end locked doors. They tried their best to avoid any contact with any other person, especially Amelouk. But to their demise...

\- Greetings kids, Amelouk spoke loudly.

\- Gah!

\- Ack!

\- What do you need from this laboratory?

\- Uhm, he just, we just want to look at the original language of lynphenes!

\- Oh, sure. **Just make sure-**

Theo froze on spot, as he grabbed Irkka's arm and began to pull him. Irkka went after Theo as Theo grabbed his ear. Theo's warm and wet nose tickled Irkka's ear as Theo whispered.

\- You get the key and I'll seek for the portal. Imagine how close we will be!

\- Me? I hope we won't get caught, I don't think this is a good idea. Maybe we should explain everything and wait for the "True Night"?

\- It can wait! I- I mean us, we should get out of here as soon as possible, because we don't turn into those same freaks, right?

\- But Ratchet seems to be quite nice guy and I think we should get their phone numbers and talk to each other-

\- SHUT UP! THERE'S NO WAY WE'LL STAY HERE! LOOK AT YOURSELF NOW! YOU'RE TURNING INTO ONE OF THOSE FREAKS AS WELL! JUST WAIT 'TIL YOU REALIZE THEY ARE TRYING TO GET YOU INTO SOME CULT OR SOMETHING!

\- Keep your voice down or they'll find us!

The whole yelling was so loud it could be heard across the laboratory. Theo's head moved side to side to check if anyone heard his scream. His feet without any sound followed each other to the door, as it creaked when Theo moved it. He examined the hallway with no result. Theo decided to turn off the lights and use his light torch. But the only mistake he made was that he left the door open.

\- Not here. Not here either. You know, Amelouk is good at hiding stuff very well...

\- Well what do expect from this freakshow place? And that dude works only on some drugs, like he depends on them?

\- Uhm, nothing special?

\- Okay, shut your fucking mouth.

Theo slithered across the tables and pulled with all the energy he had.

\- Where the fucking hell is it!?

\- Theo, relax! Let's just-

\- I said shut up!

Theo's fist swung across the air, making some books fall off the table, which were supposed to be on top of a table. And there was the key. Theo gasped seeing that trinket, as his eyes were round. His hands reached for the key and his hands shaking, he began to laugh a little. He pushed the key into Irkka's grey hand and locked his fist into a stone-hard and tight lock.

\- Put it in your pocket, now!

\- What!? No way!

\- Now let's look out for a portal!

But unfortunately, the door was being blocked by Ratchet and Clank. Ratchet held a small light torch as Clank just blinked his eyes. Both of them looked like mannequins, but only their eyes blinking. Ratchet lifted his free hand up and pointed at the guys. He said something in native lynphinish to Clank and Clank replied something.

\- Olen varma, että ne tuli tänne sen avaimen takii... (I'm sure that they came for that key...), Ratchet murmured with barely any voice.

\- Niinpä, miksiköhän Amelouk päästäisi heidät tänne, Clank chattered something.

\- Do you know what they are talking about, Theo asked with a loud and ear-piercing voice to Irkka, still being quiet.

\- I don't know, let's get the hell outta here, Irkka spoke back.

And Theo went first. He shoved Ratchet and Clank aside and Irkka went after him. Ratchet stood up, gave his hand to Clank, making him to help stand up as Clank hopped onto his back and Ratchet began to dash after the criminals. Theo captured Irkka's arm with his nails and added more speed. Only to see Ratchet being tail-to-tail, he groaned aloud and began to zig-zag. Irkka squealed from the sudden, unfamiliar movement he had no idea of. Theo skittered into the portal room and turned on the portal.

\- No, don't do that, Ratchet pleaded.

\- Oh come on, we are just going home? Are ya missing me already? Don't worry, I won't come back here anymore!

\- Theo, that's not a good idea!

\- Why didn't you tell me about it?

Kane and Cora both bursted into the room as well. Kane looked straight into Theo's eyes as he shrieked:

\- Get out of there! Both of you!

\- Oh shit, Theo buzzed.

Theo took out of his pocket and threw it in the middle of the room, he extended his arm and he stabbed the key into the portal. A strong void began to pull him in, as he realized his mistake. He tried to resist, but the power was more forceful, as it pulled him like a horse.

\- Irkka, help me!

Irkka didn't like Theo's face. It was not a wide, puckered or dull poker face. Eyes were a little wider, eyebrows turned into a roof and the hand seemed to be the only way to rescue him. The more Theo's hand was closer, the more realistic was the trouble he was in. The other hand, it's knuckles were white, trying to hold a wet grip on a slippery surface. Irkka gave his hand, only to realize the mistake. Theo got a hold of his jacket and pulled him in.

\- Help me you idiot! Fucking idiooot-!

Ratchet got himself closer in order to begin to pull Theo out, but Theo's grip gave in. Theo flew into the portal with Irkka. Irkka was only halfway inside the portal, as he held his hand with Ratchet.

\- What did happen, Kane asked.

\- They stole the key! I think it was Irkka!

\- That white one?

Irkka let out a forced yelp as Ratchet fell into the portal with him. Clank jumped to get his friend.

\- Ratchet!

\- Clank! Guys, Cora screamed to help Clank out.

\- Cora get back here you will be in the same trouble like they were, Kane commanded.

\- Kane, I have to help them out and punish those idiots!

Kane growled and got a hold of Cora's waist and tried to pull her back. Clank whoaed a bit and Kane with all what he had to try is to get everyone out of that damned portal, which never let go of the children. No matter how hard he tried. He was able to catch his spear and stabbed it with the wooden tile, but suddenly, the portal jerked everyone in, as if it was being pulled by a magician from the other side in order to get the bunny.

\- AAAAAAAAA-

And everyone's fall was softened by hot and silky sand. As Theo fell down and tumbled into a small pit, Irkka fell avoiding Cora's jump, Ratchet being landed in slowest possible speed with help of Clank and Kane's body slammed the ground, sand flying everywhere. His wings spread across, but then formed into one backpack-like shield on his back.

\- Whoa, I didn't really notice you actually have wings, Irkka's jaw dropped.

\- Out math and P.E. both have wings, shut up, Theo slammed his friend's back.

\- Guys. Calm down, let's try to calm down, okay, Ratchet went in between them.

\- Great! Now we are stuck here! Who's fault this is, Cora heated up instead.

\- **That's none of your fucking business** , Theo blocked her.

\- **I think we can actually try to find out** , Cora hissed with a sarcastic grin.

Kane stomped closer to them and shoved Cora aside.

\- Who had the idea of using the portal, Kane growled at Theo.

\- Uhm, well, I think that rat can explain everything to us everything, Theo pointed at Ratchet.

\- Eeh, I saw Irkka take the key...

Kane threw a spear above his head and rushed up to Irkka. Irkka nearly tripped over the rock, as Kane held his shirt's collar.

**\- Look what have you done, child! Don't you understand that your actions will cause us to end up in huge trouble? Imagine how much work Amelouk has done in order to find and fix this key! If it gets lost and we will get killed, he is in a horrible situation!**

\- Whoa, hey, chill! Dude, I would never do this!

**\- You are going far, Irkka! Don't lie to me!**

\- Please, it was Theo!

\- Both of you, stop wasting my goddamn time! We have to get out because it's the thing it was promised for decades. Imagine the freedom you could have taken away! You are nothing but horrible people, liars, abusers!

\- Kane, chill, we will try to find the way out, Clank, do you have the map of this solar system?

\- Alright, according to my map, it seems we have ended up in nowhere.

\- In nowhere, Kane turned to look at Clank.

\- Yes, and the "nowhere" seems to be an Arovilan desert. The town within 12 kilometers is considered to be quite dangerous, but it can be a good chance to buy something there. Should we go?

\- Maybe yes, Ratchet thought for a while.

\- But what about the robots, Cora covered her face with her hands wide open.

\- What robots, Ratchet asked.

\- If you know, according to history there was a war here. Between squishies and metallicas. As we fought, squishies won and metallicas lost the battle. It all happened a decade ago.

\- How it all continued.

\- Metallicas were slaughtered and their heads were placed on top of the town wall as a warning for metallicas trying to cause trouble.

\- What trouble, a loud voice pierced from behind.

A mid-sized winged rusty stood behind. A long dress with golden and cream laces and brown base with several pieces of tiny metal swung along the wind. A huge hate covered the robot's face, as her smile spread across her face.

She really wanted something...

**And no one knew how it could end up.**


	4. Chapter 004/New people

\- Who do you think you are, Cora spat at her.

\- Oh, just a small woman who is curious of new visitors- Hihi- I just to know who are you, you **fucking freaks**!

\- Urgh! You dare to call us freaks? Hey miss, we aren't some mirrors!

Robot girl's face shifted and then twisted into a wider grin.

\- Perhaps two-sided? When you took our kingdom away?

\- Your family is the one who attacked us, we didn't do anything, Cora continued.

\- And yours promised us something we wished, but then you raised your hand with the land you had and shoved us down!

\- Oooh, and your family also blackmailed us squishies and committed a lot of war crimes! We are innocent, and leave us alone!

Unknown girl's face sited back. She froze, as her hat went down. She lifted up her face as she glared a wide smile.

\- Oh yeah? Then explain me, **why are still treated like fucking shit?**

Robot jumped at the gang, as she jumped high, dropping a small bomb. Soon, a bang made everyone go down and make dust and sand surround everyone. Robot spun a while her gun and prepared it, as she ran in the smoke. Kane threw a spear at her, but she was able to fly away from the attack. She shot a few bright balls at Kane and Cora, as Ratchet and Clank joined them. Ratchet swung his OmniWrench at the balls which bounced back. Robot tried her best to avoid all of them, as she shot another round. Clank opened up his Heli-Pack and Ratchet sprung into the air.

\- Alright pal, you ready?

\- Sure I am.

Ratchet threw his OmniWrench at the girl, as she flipped and surprised him from behind, shoving him down.

\- Good try, loser!

\- Just wait!

And the robot girl felt like void sucked her from beneath. The throw was so powerful that it broke her wing. And soon she gazed at Irkka. She jumped at his, pinning up his hands above his head and locked them. For another time her smile spread across her face. Her spider-like fingers were enough to cause enough blood to rush across Irkka's body and fingers felt pain.

\- Let's have a little look here-

\- Theo, help!

Theo took a quick look, but headed away. He made himself nearly invisible by hiding behind a rock, but being called by his name made him run into any spot to hide.

\- But nobody came...

Irkka grunted as the girl flew off his lap. A small rock caught up on his eye's corner. Irkka took and swung his arm as much as he could into the girl's face, her toppling over her skirt. Her yelling was muffled by dry and hot sand, that made pain more hellish

\- Irkka what are you doing, Kane screamed.

Irkka swung his bandage as it wrapped around the girl and the wing, getting lodged in between the gears.

\- Shit, girl yelped.

\- Good idea, Kane pointed up his thumb.

\- Thanks, Irkka relaxed his face, still shining.

Girl's leg flew up, as Irkka got his hand kicked. Girl ran up to Kane. Kane knew he was late and caught off-guard, as the girl's foot kicked his upper rib. He fell in agony, as the girl placed her heel against Kane's head and tried to keep him down. Laughing at him being trapped, she had no clue that she would be soon in the same position. Cora came up behind the girl, and markazian swung her spear with all seriousness, breaking half of the girl's face like it was porcelain.

\- Gah-, girl responded.

\- Well, that's what you get for attacking my teammates you tramp!

\- Don't call me a tramp you- you- you **hypocrite woman! You know how much I hate sluts and liars!**

\- We got one here I think, Cora smirked.

\- What should he do to her, Theo asked Kane.

\- Spare. If she won't tell us where that town is...

Spear pointed at girls' shattered face. Girl let out a loud gulp and kept her eye on the spear while it lodged underneath the ground and her chin. She moved her eyes to Kane whose gaze went deeper and deeper into the girl's soul.

\- Okay, if I promise I won't fucking lie, then it nearby lake called Avonnia, which is now flooded during autumn.

\- Shall we say thanks, Cora looked at everybody.

\- Yeah... Yeah, the girl whispered.

And a spear slipped underneath her chin making the girl ack as her head hit the ground. Cora was the only one to look at the girl being all wrapped in bandages like a mummy. Cora took a closer look at the girl's widened face as her rib cage would puff up continuously. Like a fish, she jumped up and down only to try to reach Cora's body being in front of her. But Cora was like an item on a high spot being put away from a petite person. Robot began to growl as she was ready to shoot her, if it was only possible.

\- Hey, I think you should free me?

\- No.

\- What!? **Fucking slut!! I promise I'll fuuuucking kill you!!**

The whole group kept moving all the way to the lake. Ratchet took Clank and placed him on his shoulders to help Clank to get the better view. Clank made his eyes squint and placed his hand on his forehead to get the better look of the scenery in front of him.

\- How long will it take, Cora asked Clank.

\- We had walked only one sixth of the route towards Avonnia.

\- What!? This is going to be boring.

\- He-hey! I know how we can make this better and quicker!

\- How?

Ratchet took some sand into his hands and threw it at Cora. Only to see Cora being dusted, she dashed towards Ratchet. Both of them ran so quickly, that Theo and Irkka went after them, making Kane have no choice but to chase them.

\- All of you! Get yourself back here!

A thin frame grew closer to other people, as Ratchet whispered to himself while snickering:

\- Worth it!

But at some point Kane's speed slowed down into a weak walk. He threw his hand up and fell to his knees. Weakness took him over. Tiny bits of sand scratched his throat. Ratchet turned his head around only to see Kane shaking and trying to get the air.

Taste of the blood filled Kane's mouth and something went up his throat. Soon, a small amount of blood flew out his mouth. Still trying to breath. Kane's hand tightened into a small knot. Ratchet pulled him up and Kane's hand loosened. Kane took another deep breath and coughed and continued walking.

\- Guys, it's too hot here for us. We should continue moving towards that lake as fast as we can!

\- Yeah, this place makes my skin burn easily. We markazians have the highest rate of skin cancer according to some skin care websites.

\- How long do you have to walk again, Clank?

\- I calculated again. We went the wrong direction for almost four kilometers. Now we have to go 16 and half kilometers or 10,6 miles.

\- That long... This just makes me less motivated, Cora grunted.

\- Hey, chill, Ratchet snickered to her.

Irkka kept looking at Kane. Scar on his neck, inability to use his magic, quite cold temperament and most importantly inability to stand that kind of hot weather. Irkka went closer to take a better look of Kane's scar. Kane would swing himself away from Irkka, as Irkka pointed up his index finger and thought of a question to ask.

\- Hey... Um...

\- Irkka, what do you think you're doing, Theo hissed.

\- I just want to ask this guy something.

\- To hell with that moron! We already met a freak here!

\- Calm down, I would never want to-

\- What "never want to"!? You remember her?

\- That robot?

\- Yes.

\- I think she only wanted something.

\- Yeah, for "something". Like for your worthless life!

Kane's ear twitched and his hair flicked aside. Kane kindly asked Theo to keep his mouth shut. Irkka had an idea to ask Kane a question.

\- Hey... I just want to... a... a talk!

\- I see, Kanes hisses back.

\- What's up all with this? Why is he talking to me like this?

\- Let me explain. I am not sure, but I believe he lived in an unsafe environment since he was a pre-teen. He was before, a very kind and honest kid, never would be paranoid. But now he is nothing, but "hermoraunio" as what lynphenes use to call those people who have a lot of stress, Cora whispered.

\- Oh...

\- And some people say that seeing him smile is a rare sight. He never smiles. He is never happy. He has so much stress, that now his heart suffers from it.

Irkka touched his lips by his fingers and walked up again closer to Kane. He tried to look at Kane, trying to get eye contact, as Kane stopped and turned himself around to look at Irkka.

\- I told you already to leave me alone, Kane starts to almost bark.

\- Kane, don't talk to him like that! He wants only to know what happened to you.

\- Like whatever! This guy is constantly irritating me!

\- Kane, look at yourself now! He is trying to be friendly, and you are now shoving him aside. By the way, you had a nice talk with Irkka at the cafeteria.

Kane sighed.

\- Please, Irkka is quite nice. He wants someone to talk with, Ratchet glared.

Kane looked at Ratchet, who carried Clank like a backpack.

\- Irkka wants only to have someone to talk with, because he seems to be scared, Clank replied, keeping up Ratchet's idea.

\- 'Kay! What's the matter!?

Irkka's eyes sparked up and started to speak.

\- So, how are you, Irkka began.

\- I am **fine.**

\- But your tone is kind of... hard to describe...

\- I am not a very good person to talk with.

\- Oh, sorry.

\- No, I should be sorry! I just really have to be more social as people ask me to be.

\- What happened?

Irkka pressed his head to shoulders to wait for Kane to snap at him, but Kane didn't.

\- I had not the happiest childhood ever, let's say.

\- So she was right?

\- You mean Cora?

\- Yes?

The whole journey continued as long as Irkka kept asking Kane questions about the dimensions and stuff. At some point, Irkka let out a question about Kane's life as well.

\- I told you, it wasn't the best one. And because of it I have the scar. C'est la vie, mon ami. (That's life, my friend.)

Irkka thought, is it really true, that this dimension is actually full of dangers and criminals. As soon, Clank hopped on his feet on Ratchet's shoulders and his eyes widened up just like his mouth.

\- I see the city and the lake!

Sun was hiding behind the horizon, painting the sky with the bright acrylic paint. Clouds hid and Avonnia slowly got its dawn colour with pink, orange and yellow tones. And the whole town was being painted in bright street lights.

The whole group walked up to one building, which Kane believed someone he knows can be still there, after many years of not seeing him.

\- Okay, let's just hope he will-

To his surprise, or even everyone's, the door opened a little, eye glowing behind it. A bright, but dark blue glowed at everyone, as the door locked itself again, then opened up. Another, quite similar to Kane, but has a darker coat, has more age and is more grey than Kane. He was even taller than him.

\- Kane Gaeia? I-is that you!?

\- Yeah, you must be Fraste Reservia?

\- Where the hell you have been!? I was fucking worried that you actually died of it! Thank god you're here! I really need your help!

Kane moved away from reaching his hand, as he was also ready to bite it. Fraste moved closer to him in order to hug him, but Kane tried to push him away. Soon, in Fraste's arms, Kane wasn't able to breathe. Hand was wedged in between Kane's and Fraste's body. Kane knew that using his strength would be quite handy to get out. So, by pushing Fraste away, Kane glued his ears backwards and hunched himself while distancing himself from the others.

Irkka without looking at anyone bumped up to something warm and fuzzy.


	5. Chapter 005/The shard of the past

Irkka looked up only to see yet another lynphene who looked into his eyes.

\- Oh. Sorry, lynphene mumbled while having his eyes round.

Irkka could have screamed as Fraste came behind him.

\- This guy is Kalistraf Fervenia. He lives with me right now, and he was supposed to be Kane's friend...

\- Who, a familiar voice asked from the other side.

A thin lynphene came up to the hallway and both lynphenes ran into each other as Kane looked at Kalistraf and both of them chattered with loud and fast tone. Irkka walked on his side and calculated the escape route via another hallway with a long, long row of bookshelves which made the hallway seem claustrophobic. Nope, not that way. A way to the nearby bathroom, which was claustrophobic as well? Nah, bad idea, Irkka will get trapped in there? A way to the kitchen? Hey, good idea! Irkka shoved the happy guys aside as he ran into the kitchen.

There, Ratchet climbed on the counter in order to get himself a glass and Clank stood underneath him.

\- Ratchet, what are you doing, he squeaked.

\- I am trying to get myself a glass.

\- But that's kind of dangerous? It'll be not so nice to fall down.

\- I have to get myself a drink of water, because I am thirsty. Alas, I can't find nothing!

Clank shook his head horizontally a few times and activated his propeller in order to fly. Clank opened up the cupboard and took a transparent cup and poured some water in it.

\- Oh, thanks pal!

\- You're welcome, and now, please, get down, you're scaring me.

Ratchet bounced off the counter and ran to the dining table. At the same time, slightly taller than Cora, with white skin, a girl came behind Ratchet. She looked at him for a while, until Ratchet froze, realizing that somebody was behind him. Girl stopped moving as well. Ratchet smoothly turned his head and to his surprise, it wasn't Cora.

\- Oh hi! Who are you?

\- I am Ratchet... This girl over there is Cora and my pal in front of me is Clank.

\- Oh! Mie oon Cherika! ("I am Cherika")

\- Huh? Oh! You're Cherika?

\- Yes! What are you doing here?

\- We had a small incident.

Ratchet turned himself to Clank, who was playing with the pens, making a small tower out of them. As he jumped at Ratchet looking at him, his hand shattered the tower, and he squinted his eyes at Ratchet.

\- Ratchet!

\- So, ready to explain what happened today?

\- Well, if simplified, Theo and Irkka both opened up a portal, trying to escape. Portal sucked all of us into another place and now, we have to go back to our location, or Fernes area.

\- Kauheeta! (How horrible!)

\- It is what happened and I can recall. Otherwise this portal erased part of my memory. How about your Ratchet?

\- Maybe. Or not. I am not sure if I can really recall something.

Kane and Kali both would joke about recent things as Kane went to the kitchen and began to look for cups. Clank pointed to the cupboard where those cups were, as Kane reached out for a cold and heavy cup, the same one Ratchet has next to him.

During late evening, one of the bedrooms would be called being upside down because of how messy it turned out to be. Ratchet pulled one bed down and jumped in it and rolled over a few times. Later he began to spin on spot until he stood up and wrapped himself in a tortilla-shaped blanket and jumped back to his bed, only to expect himself flying off it. Theo took two huge bed sheets trying to make himself a hammock and as soon as he got himself in there, two lamps closed in and hit him and his back hit the ground.

\- Pourquoi, Kane asked aloud pointing his palm at Theo.

\- What the fuck did you say, Theo being in an agony, replied.

\- I asked why did you do this?

Cherika met others and helped Cora with placing futon and putting on blankets and things. Cora looked at her for a while, until her hands grabbed Cherika's face.

\- Is that a bandage? Why do you wear it, Cora's nails pressed Cherika's silky and soft eyepatch with a silver lining and broken heart on it.

\- Ja, I just wear it only to protect the wound.

\- What happened?

\- Not gonna lie, but it was not such a fun experience.

\- I don't like it when someone's eye is broken or anything.

In half of an hour, everyone was in their beds covered in blankets. Ratchet curled up into one furry ball, Kane slept on his back, snoring a little, Theo hogged his whole futon and took some part of Irkka's making Irkka curl up away from him, as Theo's leg gave him a sign a to move further away from him. Cora covered her chest and shoulders with her arms and hands and burried herself in a bed sheet. Clank instead packed himself in a backpack and sat next to Ratchet. Kali instead, like a huge dog, fell asleep next to Kane, snoring even more louder.

Sooner or later, a glimpse of shadow flew across the window. Kane, being a poor sleeper, stiffened himself onto bed and looked everywhere. He is sure something is nearby. The lamp next to him seemed like it was getting closer as it would soon stare at him if he didn't keep an eye at it. If he falls asleep and wakes up, lamb's head would be right in front of his snout staring at him.

Soon, another shadow swooshed across the window. Kane growled at this and stood up. And to his demise, when he looked at the outside, his heart nearly stopped at the sight...

Multiple dark, quite tall creatures with silver linings and dots gathered at the roof around the window, and with starry eyes they stared into Kane's souls. It seemed as if their heads were moving automatically to get a closer look. Spider-like hands were quite strong to hold themselves on the edge of the roof to not to fall. And within a minute, one creature flinched, Kane doing it along. Kane's tail went between his legs, his wings pressed themselves together and ears dropped back. That same creature came even closer and dropped itself on the window ledge and let a small gap of its eyes to see Kane. And soon, the creature screeched.

Everyone jumped out of bed and Cherika could have screamed, if only Cora didn't cover her mouth. Theo and Irkka both screamed pressing themselves together. Kali's eyes were like two moons and Fratse, who had just entered the room asking what was happening, stopped the door's movement and himself ran to the hallway. Only Ratchet would ask:

\- What the hell are those!?

\- I don't know, Cora replied.

\- I had seen some weird shit, but this is something new, Cherika gave more information.

Fraste with a gun commanded everyone to stay behind him, as his fingers moved to hold and load the gun. One of the creatures, despite having thin fingers, was able to give a glass a spiderweb, which one blow was enough to turn it into million pieces.

And one of the creatures jumped at Fraste. Gun shot the other one, as the creature began to choke and bite Fraste. Fraste threw the lightweight creature aside and Kane, understanding what to do, his leg flung at the creature several times, until the creature looked like a squashed spider. Cora took a huge mop and swinged it at the creature, as that creature stood moving its head. Cherika grabbed the creature's thin horn and began to twitch it in quick pulls.

Ckerika, Irkka and Cora cornered the creature in the kitchen, as the creature got the hold of the knife and threw it like a shuriken at Cora. Cherika was able to tackle Cora. Creature threw its problematic and shiny helmet away, as it took a meat hammer and shattered its glowing key. Irkka yelled "No" and Cora took some time for herself to understand what happened. Soon, the creature blew all the pieces away into the portal ,which flickered off in seconds, once there was only one piece.

Cherika jumped at the creature and had a small brawl.

\- Hit it! Kill! Kill, Cora demanded.

\- Someone, give me anything! Jag behövär något! (I need something!)

Irkka's eyes hit the reflecting knife and with magic flung it to Cherika's hand while the creature ran off. Soon, Cherika took a huge kitchen knife and chased that creature and stabbed its back.

\- Ha, gotcha, she hissed.

Some of the creatures loped through the window as it got filled up with it. Kali grabbed one and threw it across the room and took his shoe and creature to its demise, the last thing it saw was a huge leathery and hard boot hitting the temple.

At some point, creatures flung out of the window and they flew into a portal hole. Theo tried to jump into it with a broom, but Kane being quick enough got a hold of his jacket and pulled him back to his arms.

\- Theo, what were you thinking? You already had caused enough trouble!

\- I didn't carry the key, it was Irkka!

Kane struck his eyes to Irkka as Irkka looked for a spot to hide himself. Kane stomped closer to him and Irkka already hid himself by his arms.

\- Alright, if you think that your innocent look can fool me, keep in mind that I'll learn about you one day, and I promise you that you will **hate it!**

Kane's hand trembled uncontrollably, as his rib cage grew bigger and smaller all the time. Irkka all he could do was face the truth being fed to him. Being hot, untasty, bitter, ugly, he couldn't stand it, but had to accept that kind of treatment. It had already been a thing as a punishment for him doing mistakes all the time, or what at least Theo had told him many times.

\- I am sorry, Irkka whispered in a low voice.

\- Quoi, Kane's tone chilled up.

\- I am sorry for being like that, I promise that it was my fault for real.

\- Next time if it's for real, you will regret it, alright?

Theo puffed some air out of his lungs in relief and jumped down back to sleep. He was about to roll himself in a blanket, as Irkka came closer to him.

\- Hey, fuck off! Do you think I really want to talk with you after what you had done?

But what Irkka had done? He had never had anything. Only he had carried the key and-

\- Duh- What are you still standing here, just go away!

\- I think you were the one who gave me the key?

\- If you wouldn't have taken the key it wouldn't have been your fault if this would have happened! You took it!

\- But you asked me to take the key?

Theo already buried his head onto the pillow and was already hiding himself. Irkka tiptoed to his futon and began to twitch with no control and tears warming up the pillow. His jaw and throat hurt.

The pain... The pain in his heart... This familiar pain... The last thing before he succumbed to darkness was something warm and soft touching his head, trying to give him some hope.

**My father had left us when I was five. My mother was depressed. I was the only child with barely any friends. Only one would make me dependent on. He was Theo. We are best friends and will stay, as I promised myself. True friends will always last forever, right?**

**But now, it seems like a new world hates me. Theo lashes like a whip at me for no reason and the light of life is now flickering. This light should not be trusted anymore, as what my logic tries to say. This darkness will kill me. I need someone to be with. I need someone who I can share the best memories with. I want to have a good friend, who won't judge or lash at me.**

Irkka opened up his eyes only to see some sun. Kane was sitting next, having his knees bent closer to his body and wings closed once again tightly to have a better view.

\- I am sorry for lashing out at you, child. I was actually wrong. As I heard you crying, I had to pet you a little, just like what my father did to me, when I was just like you, Kane expressed.

\- Really? Did you have a terrible friend?

\- No, I was just a little, eh, anxious and dependent like you. I am actually worried for you and I shouldn't have acted like this.

Irkka looked into his eyes, tears nearly falling down his cheeks, hanging on. He hugged Kane for a while, as Kane tried to get him to stop hugging him. It didn't last half a minute, but Kane was already trying to push him away!

\- Back off!

Irkka with no words, with no thinking jumped off and laughed a little, only to apologize.

\- I am sorry! I didn't mean to! I thought you were okay with hugs!

\- Don't do this ever again. I hate it when someone touches or hugs me. I let only several people touch me, and you are not even that close.

\- Sorry, I am seriously sorry.

Kane was about to shove Irkka aside only whispering:

\- Just grow up already, child.

And to everyone's surprise...

\- **Where the fuck is the key** , Theo's voice was heard across the hallway.

\- Language, Kane and Fraste growled back with commanding tone.

\- Like, there is only one piece!

\- What, Kane came closer to the glowing fragment.

\- I-it's broken! Some of those creatures took some pieces during yesterday's raid, Irkka explained.

\- Why didn't you stop them, Theo slapped Irkka.

\- What should we do now, Ratchet asked everyone.

After a long and opinionated discussion, once everyone told their ideas, everyone agreed to this idea.

By a spaceship they would try to find the remaining fragment and return quickly to the headquarters or close to "True Night"'s location.

Now, the team must get themselves a spacecraft. And get a name.

At the same time, Irkka was thinking, what kind of friend he needs...


	6. Chapter 006/Fresh start

Irkka was still in his bed, as thought once again surrounded him. What kind of person seems to be a good friend? Good friend should not be too scary, be there for you, not be rude, not being judgmental and should be kind and a good listener.

**Theo seems to be kind of a person, who lashes out at me. He doesn't seem to be safe. He doesn't really care for me after the incident yesterday. But, I'll take the blame anyway, because he says it.**

**When I was quite young, many people asked me to avoid him. They told me that he is abusive. They told me that he will never revert back to being a normal kid. They told me they know how to manipulate. He knows how to make someone get stuck in their net. And he doesn't seem to care what he does. He never regrets doing something evil, as what they say.**

**But I didn't care.**

**I didn't care what we were. I didn't care if he was a freak, he was a psychopath and a creepy child. The only thing which connected was him...**

... **liking me?**

**Did he ever want to like me?**

**After reading several stories I've seen other people being in abusive relationships. I know all the signs of them. Hitting, disgrace to yourself, control, manipulation. All what I see in Theo. But, I don't care. I don't give a damn what others say. Theo is a good person, but I am still unsure.**

**I have to get a new friend, because I will feel lonely and weak. I need someone to pick me up and give me the life which I want for the future.**

**Cora, I barely know about her, but she seems to be angry at everything, as she punches walls all the time.**

**Clank, well, he is too robotic. Even eerie.**

**Kane, I am not sure to really be with him. He is really judgmental.**

**Fraste, unsure,**

**Cherika, same here too.**

**Theo...**

**What he will think about when I leave him for somebody else?**

**Should I still stay with him?**

**No...**

**There is somebody left in my list.**

**Ratchet.**

**He won't judge. We won't be angry, He has a real, emotional soul. Maybe... He can be my new friend.**

So, Irkka walks out of the room only to be stuck in front of Theo. Theo would chatter about random topics, as Irkka's mouth wasn't really full of words to reply, but at same time he felt too forced to talk. It meant that he had to vomit out some of it.

\- Yeah, sounds amazing, Irkka monotonously replied.

\- What is so amazing!? The fact that Kane yelled at me for being depressed!?

A slap flew across the air and landed on Irkka's cheek. Irkka looked aside and tried to find any small gaps between Theo and the doorway, but in vain, Theo shoved him and tried to punch him. Irkka grabbed his fist and gave it back to Theo, who only bounced at him. Wrestle ended up only for Ratchet to come into the room. Irkka stopped fighting as Theo used the chance to punch Irkka underneath his ribcage. Irkka cringing in pain, Theo scratched himself a scar on his cheek. He began to yell, making Kane join Ratchet to see what had happened.

\- Theo, are you alright?

\- Ye- No! He scratched me! And now he fakes his pain, saying that I punched him!

\- Irkka!

\- Ehm, I think Theo **actually** punched him and Theo fakes his scar.

\- Really? Don't just tell me you favor somebody here.

\- I am telling the truth right now. I saw him doing it!

\- Keep in mind that I trust in you Ratchet, and it would be a shame if Theo was actually right! I don't want to face the consequences of a mistake once again.

Kane left the room with Irkka, as Theo cornered Ratchet.

\- Now you'll fucking suffer you dumbass! I promise the next time will be much worse!

\- I am not even scared.

\- I am fuuucking sure you'll be!

\- You are so pathetic, that-

Theo held Ratchet's ears and part of his short hair as Theo yelled. Ratchet tried to scratch Theo's hand off, as Ratchet would complain of the pain.

\- You fucker! You dare to make fun of me! You should fear me! **Fear me!**

\- Hey! What is going on, Fraste blocked the brawl.

\- This guy scratched me, look, Theo showed his fresh wound on cheek.

\- Uh-uh, let's ask Kane and Irkka. Maybe they will know. Irkka! Kane, Ratchet whistled.

Irkka waddled to the hallway, as he told that Theo did the scar himself. Theo ran up to Irkka as he was about to gut punch him again. Irkka shoved and got Theo pinned up against the wall and took a few steps back. Theo's nostrils grew big and small, big and small, big and small... Theo grew closer and he was about to hit him, as Irkka fell on his butt and hid his face.

And before Irkka could realize, Ratchet held Theo's arm in his tight grip with his left hand, as Theo was about to use his left hand to punch. Ratchet smirked and lifted up his eyebrow. Within a second, the right thumb and index fingers wrapped around Theo's wrist as his arm flew up. Theo screamed and shoved his arm away and hissed.

\- Thanks, Alakia. Thanks for saving my skin, Irkka thinks for perfect words.

\- It's okay, just call me Ratchet!

\- But, we are being taught to call you by the surname of the person you barely know.

\- Haha, I just prefer being called Ratchet!

\- Is it your nickname?

\- Nah, we have lombaxes and we sometimes have item-related names. Even our classmates were called "Sparrow" and "Lathe"!

\- Kinda weird...

\- So, what had happened in the headquarters?

\- I dunno, I don't really want to talk about it. Let's just say I don't really like his actions. If I could tell, I am sure he'll hurt me.

\- I think you are brave enough to fight him back, I know it! All you need is some more muscle and more technique and more bravery to do it, and I am sure you'll be able to fight back when needed!

Fraste called the children in as he stood further from everyone and took some space for himself.

\- So, after chatting with Kane and Clank and doing some calculations, all of us will travel across this planet in order to try to get ourselves all the fragments. Using our scanned map, Clank was trying his best to calculate the fastest route, which unfortunately will take up ten days, but we have only eleven, so the risk of this...

\- Maybe not a good idea, Clank added.

\- Well, quite close. Otherwise, we should give ourselves roles. I am the leader, Kane will take the voice leader role. Cherika and Clank, because you both have very good skills with math and physics, you have to do crucial parts with the calculating. Kali and Theo, you will be working as protectors and Ratchet, Cora and Irkka, you will have to work very hard to find the shards.

\- I have bad vision and how do we get the spaceship, Cora interrupted.

\- That's the point, right now, in the heart of the city we have a spaceship tower park. We should walk there as fast as we can. Keep in mind that we have barely any time! Quickly, let's go!

And all the people threw clothes on themselves and rushed through the door as they went to the heart of the city. What could they be not waiting...

Clank pulled Ratchet up flying and Kane flew right behind them with Fraste. Meanwhile Cherika took Cora on her back as Cora kept asking her:

\- Please, slow down...

\- Why? Are you feeling unwell? Scared?

\- No, I just can't stand it when I have barely any clue what is going on...

Kali took theo into his arms and Irkka ran up to Ratchet. Ratchet lent out his arm and he offered a good choice to get a hold.

\- Hey, if you want, I can help you to go faster!

Irkka swallowed and thoughts spun in his head to either grab Ratchet's hand or to keep running. After a few failed jumps, Irkka didn't feel anything underneath his feet.

\- Whoa!

\- It's okay, I was a little scared when me and Clank did this for the first time, you'll get to it.

\- Alright, I guess.

The beige lines of many small holes made the city seem like thousands of snakes being pointed to one point. Like a huge maze, in which you can get lost within minutes. Wind from above blew all the airborne people, as Kane didn't like the idea of flying in strong gusts, that could at any minute betray your trust and throw you down.

\- Reservia, should we try going lower?

\- I think yes. I hate those gusts, and I had too many horrendous experiences with them. Me and Alister would always joke about those gusts... Ah, wish Mr. Gaeia was alive back then...

\- Reservia, please, let's not talk about my father, okay?

Even if wind muffled up their chatter, Irkka would still get something into his ear. Kane not only just hates being touched, and he hates talking about his father. And who the hell is Alister?

**I've realized that Kane hates being touched. Maybe there is something related to his father, which makes him asocial. Or maybe he might just suffer from some mental disorder. I bet he only wants some time for himself.**

**_Crash!_ **

Screams filled the air, as a huge robot stood up covering the sky. Another, a bit smaller robot sat inside the craft as he screamed:

\- Lawrence, just look! Imagine, when we will get the key froml those morons over **there** , we will be able to finally pay those darn owes! Are you ready?

\- Sir, I am not really sure, if it's a good idea to-

\- Shall we now **begin**?

Irkka flicked his head to look at the whole build before his eyes. The building was made of many small red lights, thin pipes, armatures and bolts. A lot of green glass reflected the light, as the cherry of the cake appeared. Two huge swords came from the robot's back as its eyes stuck on the people being targeted. Swords slashed the air, as some buildings fell down. Robots tried to get our heroes down, which meant one thing...

A fight.

\- Alright, this means nothing but trouble! Everyone, get ready to fight!

Another hit of a blade slashed the air with unavoidable speed as Ratchet took out his gun and prepared to fire back. Kali meanwhile let Theo stand behind him and commanded him to use his magic as well. Thousands of bricks flew at the crew like huge undodgable bullets, and two swords would wreck anything on their way. Ratchet hit the glass, but shock made him fly back to the ground. He was lucky enough for Clank to fly back to the air.

Cherika and Cora spoke to each other for possible moves, and Cora took out her broom-like spear. Cherika just gazed at the robot.

\- Hey, are you going to fight or just stand here?

\- No. I just have something else, Cherika kept her eye on the robot.

\- Like what?

Cherika put her hands in front of herself and puffed her chest. It took some time to blast her red lines out of her arms. Several seconds, and the lines were tight like a spider web.

\- How, Cora asked.

\- Just an ability to replace something useless and bad, Cherika grinned.

Cherika asked Cora to fight and both of them knew how they should act.

\- Okay, Cherika, throw me up!

\- Copy that!

And Cora flew up in the air, as everything spun and spun.

\- Whoaaaaa- Cherikaaaaaa-

Cherika created a net right underneath Cora as she bounced on it and continued her airborne way towards the robot. Cherika even got herself up and got herself next to Cora.

\- Oh, I didn't think you'd come, Cora reacted.

\- Oh hi, Cherika did her typical expression of a smile and closed eye.

Ratchet and Kane both tried to get into the cockpit, as the angered robot dropped his arms and jaw.

\- Lawrence!

\- Yes sir?

\- We have a problem. Those friggin' squishies had thought out of the box. What to do?

\- I have found a small user manual, maybe it should help...

Nefarious' hawk hand snatched a huge book and pages flipped like hummingbird wings. His continuous grunting was tensing and got more louder, until his finger struck the right page.

\- Aha! If fire, leave the robot, if flooded, turn aquamode on, if trapped yatta yatta... Aaah-! There it is Lawrence!

\- What is it?

\- We should use all the remaining power to blast those morons away! The electric-powered shield!

\- Sir, I am not really sure, but if we do that, we will shut down and the invasion will fail.

Meanwhile, Nefarious rolled his eyes and pushed the level down as it was a dagger. Lawrence facepalmed to see his boss do that and mumble something. Nefarious waited paitently to see the outcome...

At the same time...

\- What the hell, Kane whispered to see the whole machine turning green thanks to the electromagnetic shield.

\- Now what are you going to do? After watching a scientific movie, I've finally learnt how to build all of this! Just give up squishies and give me the fragment as Frikelia promised!

\- 'Kay, let's see then.

Kane called everybody up to have a talk and Ratchet whistled loudly. All of the people began to communicate will their ideas and everyone had to tell their ideas:

\- Listen, those types of fields usually eat out a lot of energy, we should try using that barrier against them, Ratchet told.

\- No, we should just fucking destroy it. Period.

\- No, explosions won't work on the barrier, we should try just punching it, hitting the shield of the build, but explosions might actually work...

\- But we have none.

\- Hey guys, Cherika and Cora, Kane yelled from above.

Cherika and Cora were both being tortured by the pain of being shocked.

\- Hey, let's get outta here, it's too painful!

\- No, I can see some light in the tunnel.

\- What? There ain't no tunnel! And no light!

\- No, look closely, there is a core!

\- A core? Overcore?

\- Yes! Let's pull it out!

At the same time, something flicked in Kane's mind, such as how Cora and Cherika are.

\- Hey, I think they are in that robot!

\- What are they doing there?

\- I saw Cherika flying across the air and heard Cora screaming!

\- Why didn't you tell me?

\- I had no time! I'll go help them out!

\- Gaeia, come back!

Meanwhile...

\- Cherika, how do we get here?

\- I can do this! I am quite thin for a typical race of mine!

Cherika pulled herself in and grabbed the overcore. A lightbulb began to flicker on catching Nefarious views. His eyes looked at the lightbulb as one another would turn on, one by one. Pressing anything and random buttons didn't work, as Nefarious shifted his book back into his arms and fluttered the pages again, whilst Lawrence tried to help him.

Cherika kept pulling all of the wires of the core, as Cora joined her.

Fraste commanded everybody to fight the robot down for everyone's safety and millions of bullets, punches and hands triggered the electric shield, which ate every energy of the battery more and more.

Kane tore one shield out and got into the same chamber where Cora and Cherika were and commanded them to leave, taking them both down safely, only to have pulled and stinging hands.

One minute, the robot collapsed backwards.

\- Oh scrap, Nefarious complained and turned on the escape pod.

And a long line of a smoke came out of robot as Nefarious cursed:

\- You sons of a snagglebeast! I'll show ya how to defeat a genius like me!

Kane puffed air out as he kneeled down to relax.

\- Cora, Cherika, don't you next time plan on doing this again, he ordered them.

\- Same goes to you, Gaeia, Fraste began.

\- Yes Reservia?

\- You have two chances. If you fail them both, I'll lower your class!

\- It is clear.

Soon, a green spaceship swooshed into sight as Ratchet looked at it and hissed to everybody behind his back.

\- Oh boy, here we go again.

A huge dude with a green and grey suit came out pointing his fingers like guns as he glared:

\- Citizens, I am grateful to meet all of you again! So, where is the robot which is destroying the city?

\- Sir, we had already done it.

\- Oh, alright then, who wants an autograph?

And a whole swarm of citizens circled that man, shoving each other away and ripped clothes off each other, trying to touch their own "saviour".

But the crew walked to the tower, as soon they would stand up before even starting to walk, or even run.


	7. Chapter 007/I hate it-

Irkka sat on a bench as the whole other crew would move around swiftly. Ratchet and Cherika attached cords and take parts off and on and move them around, while fixing medium-sized spaceships. Cora would explain to Cherika how to fix, and Clank would give needed parts for Ratchet. Irkka thought it would be a good chance to try to bond with Ratchet.

Before even being so close, quick swifts made Irkka stop, jump aside or make others curse at him for being so close.

\- Get out of my way, Fraste yelled.

\- What the hell are you doing here? Move aside, Kane hissed.

\- Outta my way, Theo pushed him down.

Eventually, Irkka was close, as Ratchet asked Clank something.

\- What do you think, is this the right way to attach those together? I have no idea what this is in the international language.

\- Eeh, isn't it just right, let me see, Clank responded.

\- Like this.

\- Oh dear... Theo, can you please explain the text here, we don't really understand.

\- Just piss off you walking and talking scrap piece! I think you know, since you are a computer!

\- Sorry, I was just trying to get some help...

Irkka cringed at how Theo looked, as he only would twist in fingers a small piece of motorbike-like transportation device. Cora walked to him to rant about how messy the spot was as she would be only expected to be punched several times. Cherika hopped to Theo and slapped him and pulled Cora away from him.

\- What a horrible man, she murmured.

Irkka sat net to Ratchet as he asked:

\- Hey?

\- Whoa! Ow!

\- Aw man... Sorry, I wanted to help you!

\- No problem, just wait until I come out fully of those gaps here.

\- Yeah, I didn't mean it anyways, haha.

\- So, is it possible for me to get a wrench from the box five, the medium sized?

\- Which one?

\- I need a hook spanner.

\- Uhhm here?

\- Yes, only it's too big... Uhuh, Yeah, I need a smaller one.

\- Those then?

\- Yeah, thank you!

For the whole time, Irkka gave Ratchet tools he needed and actually helped him with Clank. They would try to turn on the engine, which blasted dark smoke and try to find perfect pieces by testing them and trying to connect them.

Time flew by as Fraste would push others to work harder, while looking at the sun and trying to fix machinery as fast as his hands could. Within an hour the whole ship began to lift up slowly, making Ratchet whoo.

\- Aw man, imagine how much time we used to fix this whole engine!

\- Well, not the easiest job to do, but it was worth it!

\- Guys, get in, Cora asked the guys to join the crew.

Hopping into ship, Irkka looked behind to see how scenery grew smaller and smaller, as something spun a little in his head, realizing he actually stumbled on a cable.

\- Irkka, sit down, Kane growled with a hint of bark.

Irkka hopped back to his seat and Ratchet tucked his upper shirt with a wide smile.

\- Hey, if you want, we can go upstairs to have a talk there, he offered.

\- Okay, if Kane won't yell.

\- No, Fraste turned his head.

\- I allow, Kane defends Irkka and Ratchet.

\- You what-

\- I allow both of them to go up, it shouldn't be a problem, and we do trust Ratchet.

\- You know he lies.

\- Not always. I trust him to be with Irkka.

Both of the boys dashed upstairs and sat down. Ratchet looked straight in Irkka's eyes as he began to talk.

\- So, do you like anything?

\- I like... science and chemistry...

\- I like science too, but in other sections. Somewhere between physics and chemistry.

\- Should we consider talking about it?

\- Well, not only that!

\- Okay, then, do you like any shows or.

\- Not really, but I surely like Courtney Gears!

\- Who is she, or he?

\- She is one of my favourite singers, although authorities have been considering banning her media because of the propaganda. Häpeä. (Shame.)

\- Quite sad. But, unfortunately I am not interested in media and literature.

\- Understandable. Have you ever read "The redemption" by Saveko, Hirge Saveko?

\- That intergalactic classic? Oh surely it was our literature class work at some point!

\- Like, imagine how emotional it was! I am not that emotional, but one part made me feel very weak for the whole weekend!

\- Me too.

\- It is true. But hey, do you remember how the main character got saved by his lover's brother? That was a real plot twist!

\- Surely it was. But man, I will never get over how he left the lover at the end!

\- Okay, but now we sound like those middle school girls, Ratchet kept his laughter.

\- Uhuh, those who get obsessed easily, then being sad for the character being ruined for us!

\- Yes- hahahaha!

\- Thahahaha!

\- And you remember that heist scene?

\- Aw man, help meee- thahahaha!

\- And how they had a fight in an office which- which- haha- was a- a- hahahaha!

And both began to laugh, making Irkka nearly cry from all of this. Cora asked if everything was alright, and Ratchet, barely having any air, tried to spit out the answer, but it got stuck anyway. Both of them rolled and rolled to the point Ratchet ran to the toilet. After coming out, he was wiping his tears, still laughing.

\- I was laughing so hard I had to go to the toilet! I was so close to giving myself a chance to embarrass myself, sorry!

\- Relatable.

\- Where do you come from?

\- From Kairenia, galaxy Edrika.

\- Oh! I lived there temporarily, but can't recall! Can you please tell me, how was life there?

\- Quite normal. No robots wielding swords, any fights, no- wait... Oh! A crew looking for a key? Is it all a dream? Some simulation? Or are we on drugs?

\- Taeh? (Huh?)

\- Like, Theo pulled down the lever, he entered the machine, I tried to stop him, pulled me in, and then there was nothing but white and- Then...

\- So you entered the whole place by a portal maker? Teleporter?

\- Yes.

\- Oh, how much do you like being with Theo.

\- I dunno, he wasn't himself recently. He talked about how he wants to live a better life without me and he told me several times he hates me. He would shove, punch me and the day we both fell into this world I- After that he despised me. He wanted me off.

\- Grim, my adoptive parent, he told me I should stay away from hateful people. Theo only is being cocky, but I am sure he'll sooner or later will understand you.

\- What if he had been like this for years? I bet he'll never change if I only try to!

\- Oh. But don't worry. I am sure you will be feeling better if you will try!

\- What do you mean?

A silent moment held Ratchet and Irkka apart. Tiny clinking of Clank's feet came closer and Clank spoke up.

\- Do you know, where is my favourite tea? It is called "Wrynell brothers"

\- Wait, I think I had seen them in the kitchen.

Both guys were about to bounce down the stairs, as Ratchet paused himself and asked:

\- Wanna some tea?

\- Yes, please?

\- Alright!

Ratchet continued his loud bouncing and skittered to the kitchen. Irkka could only let out a slight sigh.

**Ratchet is actually quite a nice person. A good way to begin to talk with other people I see, but don't communicate. Maybe I should risk asking him about the other people? Or how other people could interact with me. Also, why doesn't Kane want to talk about his father? Did his father abuse him? Or did his father... die? I can relate his problem to mine, because my father kind of disappeared when I was only five. After police patrols tried to find him, I had actually noticed that Ratchet told me that he was adopted. Maybe I should try asking him about it as well. Maybe there is something fishy about it. So fishy I can literally smell it, like burning wood.**

Thoughts were swept away by Ratchet standing in front of him holding two mugs. He asked Irkka to hold both of them while Ratchet pulled out a long, but low table. Ratchet lowered his back to get Irkka's view and began to chatter about hologames and rant about how good they were. All Irkka did was nod and nod, until he asked Ratchet:

\- What happened to Kane?

\- Oh, if he is around, we shouldn't talk. It is believed that lynphenes are able to feel if someone talks crap about them! My mom once told me.

\- About your parents, what happened?

\- Well, my mom is estranged and she is unable to take care of me, and dad, well, he is gone.

\- That's sad.

\- How about yours?

\- I was five when my father left us. My mom was very depressed and she never smiled. I tried my best at school only just to try to make her happy. She told me that my father will surely return one day. I promised myself that I would always wait for my father. Only then, only a decade later my mom confessed to me, that my father will never return.

\- Ouch.

\- Who is Kaden?

\- My father of course, I will always be proud of wearing his name and I surely carry it to the end!

\- Seems like a good challenge!

\- Just to make it harder I will prevent them from making it dirty! I even got a nickname "Alakia, the Comeback Tiger"!

\- Cool! I am not that kind of master at giving back comebacks...

\- At least you must have a nickname?

\- "Loser"?

\- What!? Who gave it to you!?

\- Theo. My friend.

\- Wh- What!? He is not your friend if he calls you a "loser"!

\- But I deserve it, he once told me.

\- Listen here, retku! My father and mother both had told me once that if a person calls you a loser, they might be either jealous or they must be an asshole!

\- But- Aw man. But said he is a friend!

\- Would you trust a person with a label "friend" just like that?

\- No.

\- Then you have to understand that he doesn't care about you! He doesn't care about what you are, as long as you are a weak punching bag. If you fight back, that'll be the worst fear of his! This should definitely drive him away!

Irkka looked aside just to clear his thoughts.

**Not all people are always right. But Ratchet might be. Theo is definitely not. Should I really begin trusting him instead? How will Theo react? Won't he try to hurt me just like before?**

**I just hate the pain caused by him. They way he yells at me if I do something wrong. Should I ever consider standing up to him?**

**No, confronting just like that will make him a victim. I just have to try to stay away from him, and only bite back when needed. Just like how my own mom had told me once what to do.**

Real world snapped back on Kane's yelling from underneath. Eyes would move everywhere only just to capture Kane standing anywhere. Kane stomped in front of Irkka and placed his arms over his chest, puffing air in and out. Irkka's heart slowly raced, as Kane asked:

\- I was calling you for several minutes, it's dinner now! Come down, we are waiting for you!

\- Oh, sorry.

\- It's okay. Come one now, I am done waiting.

\- Hey dude, I have to-

\- Not now. Tule jo. (Come now.)

Smaller lynphene followed taller one, believing that the taller one knows the right path, **if only it was the right one.** Should smaller one trust him? What if the taller one is dangerous? What if taller one doesn't care about him?

At the table, Irkka chose to sit next to Ratchet and Kane, being squashed thanks to the small table. There was no air, only just a strong smell to pierce his lungs. Chatter and more chatter would slowly mess up Irkka's mind as he was about to get it as he would sometimes have it.

\- ... Where is the ketchup?...

\- ... Can someone pass me some water?...

\- ... That's very tasty!...

\- ... Hahaha how funny he~ ...

\- ... Have you heard of "The R~ ...

\- ... Just look at him!...

\- ... He must hide something...

**This is not real-**

**This is not real-**

**This is not real-**

**This is not real-**

**Please don't happen again-**

**I hate it-**

**_I HATE IT!-_ **

Grey lynphene gasped some air he couldn't grip, only it to be replaced by stingy smell of curry. He was choking and was about to vomit that smell out in any way, just not to get it into his throat. Invasive smell anyway, didn't let him be alone. It didn't go away. Even talk and tight space was enough for Irkka.

Ratchet hand stroke Irkka's as he flinched to see a lombax petting his back. A small, caring smile hinted to Irkka that everything should be fine. Irkka replied to Ratchet with a weak smile.

If only everything was fine...


	8. Chapter 008/Breaking point

During the night, Irkka couldn't get any sleep. Thoughts had filled up his head so much, that dreams couldn't get in. Or he just was trembling and sweating from all the tension which could erupt at any moment.

**Every family has a father, a mother, a daughter and a son. I had a complete opposite. I have only my mother. I have no brother, because my parents thought so. I understand them. But now my father is nonexistent. I feel like half of my heart is being torn away as he left. I need to fill that spot, but it was only filled with toxicity. Theo's toxicity. I need someone else's love and care in order to live.**

**Kane for some reason looks like my father, if only he has lighter fur and hair and the hair itself is shorter. And eyes are grey, just like mine. Grey. I dislike this colour, because it reminds me of dullness, loneliness. Nobody. Failure. Worthlessness. Not being enough. Just a total failure who keeps making mistakes.**

Tears couldn't be prevented from rolling out of tired eyes. Grey lynphene tried to fall asleep, but no. Sorrow just forced his throat and jaw ache, just like always. Kane shifted around and squinted his eyes.

\- What are you crying now? Are you weak or something, he whispered while also hissing.

But yet, Irkka wasn't about to cry. It was just him breathing like he was about to cry. He threw a blanket over himself, and closed his eyes to think. To think about darkness in dark.

And soon, he fell into darkness.

**Snow.**

**Snow is falling down.**

**Forest.**

**Forest is sleeping under the white blanket.**

**I love snow. It reminds of how I was happy back then. All the memories. All the joy I had experienced. But did I really experience it? What if it was fake, only some dream. What if they are just a mirage of a fake hope?**

**Maybe they are fake. All the "memories" have real classmates, my dearest friends. Playing in the snow. Throwing it, laughing, sliding down the hill while screaming and tumbling down. Building snow castles and building horses.**

**No. They are truly fake. I would never be with someone real right now.**

**_Are you afraid of something?_ **

**What?**

**_Does it hurt?_ **

**No I guess?**

**_But what are those tears then? You aren't happy either, am I right?_ **

**Yes you are...**

**_Then why are you crying?_ **

**Because I-**

**I feel my heart break even more. The pain once again. The familiar pain I'll never forget.**

" ** _What are you crying now? Are you weak or something?"_**

" ** _I hate you, Ira!"_**

" ** _Worthless piece of shit!"_**

" ** _Are now gonna cry, crybaby?"_**

**It's like a dagger being stabbed into my heart and being pushed deeper and deeper.**

**_Is that the pain that makes you cry?_ **

**Yes.**

**_Are you afraid of it?_ **

**Yes.**

**_Is it..._ **

**_Loneliness..._ **

All the worst moments flashed before Irkka, having colour indicating danger which blared and killed Irkka's eyes. The words which he despises the most are like needles digging under his nails. Or the cuts on a wrist and having a hint of a salt being rubbed on. It will just repeat. Over and over. Over and over. Over and over. Over and over...

**Over and over...**

All pain and misery. It is the loneliness, the slow poison, which is the truth that Irkka faces everyday. He knows that no matter how popular you are, you can still have zero friends. But he doesn't want to be fed by the popularity with a trace of dramas, acidic taste of fake friends and very spicy gossip. Only what he wants is a person he can be with, the person who has a shape of wings who can carry him. A shield, who will defend him. A heart, which gives him life. A smile, which will make him smile back. That's all Irkka needs. And he is sure he has found the person who will love him. As a friend.

A small robot came closer to Irkka trembling like a dry leaf.. Tiny footsteps made Irkka move his head to the source of the sound above his head. Green, worried eyes glowed in the dark as Clank asked:

\- Are you crying?

\- No.

\- Are you alright?

\- My heart's... lonely. Grey.

Robot was about to say something, but then stopped his words right before he let them out. He sat in front before Irkka and paused for a while to arrange his thoughts into speech as Irkka sighed and tried to explain something, and the robot pushed himself forward and probably because of perspective, he looked like he was smiling as eyes also helped to give him that look. Robot grabbed Irkka's sheet and threw it over him and went under it and began to speak.

\- You say you're lonely. But why?

\- Because I am sure I'll lose someone I do love.

Ship kept humming as Clank looked to the left of him and returned his gaze back to Irkka.

\- Who do you love?

\- Theo, Irkka whispered.

\- Why do you think you will lose him?

\- Because he hates me. If he leaves me, I don't think I'll feel good anyways.

\- Loneliness is a feeling of being isolated and distant because of no friends. It is a natural reaction of losing someone you care for.

\- Will it hurt me?

\- I don't think so.

\- Do you feel lonely?

\- I- I had never thought of it. Although I might feel sometimes isolated I still feel fine.

\- How? How do you feel like you have a company despite having no one?

\- Hihihi, the answer is simple. I have learnt how to deal with it. All you have to do is to understand that people won't always be for you. That sometimes you have to lean on **yourself**.

\- You mean I have to learn how to do it?

\- Yes. By time, you'll get it and you will be familiar with it. Keep in mind, that abusing that feeling will lead to consequences we find... ...unsettling...

\- I know. Loneliness is one of my fears, but the reason is different. I dislike pain.

\- We all do dislike pain. I totally agree. And we all go through it. But pain is always temporary. It won't last forever.

A light blinded Irkka's mind. The light was the hope he needed to hear.

_5.20 a.m._

Ratchet was the first person to wake up, went to the bathroom and began to pour warm water on the toothpaste pack. Kane woke up to it and murmured something to himself. Being in the bathroom, he began to poke Ratchet for trying to behave like a hooligan. Clank came in his thoughts and clues scattered like puzzles all around, the only way to find out was asking.

\- What is going on?

\- Your partner seems to plan on a prank.

\- How?

Kane picked up the toothpaste from behind and Ratchet hid his head against his shoulders.

\- What were you planning on?

\- Nothing.

\- Why were you doing this?

\- Well why not?

\- Ihanko oikeasti, miksi teit noin? (Seriously, why did you do this?)

Ratchet kept holding his laughter. Something cracked from the same room where everyone slept as slight thuds from behind indicated someone had woken up to the sound. Kane kept talking to Ratchet about the discipline and how he should behave well. Ratchet kept hiding himself as he played with his thick and stumpy fingers, having quite long and sharp nails.

Having a suspicious feeling, Irkka followed the noise in the kitchen. Irkka went into the kitchen and saw Theo hop on the counter and moved everything around, picking up some money and flicking them one by one, mumbling huge numbers.

\- What the hell are you doing, Irkka hissed.

\- Wh- That's none of your fucking business!

\- You're stealing our money!

\- Yes I am stealing it, who cares?

\- Put it back or I'll tell it to Fraste!

\- Who fucking cares? Nobody. I will steal part of it anyway so those fucking idiots have no clue of what is going on!

\- Theo, put them back!

\- Oh wow, now you think you're the boss here.

Theo threw some of the money back. He waddled closer to Irkka. Toe to toe, they both had a word for each other.

\- Wh- Irkka began.

\- Fuck off, loser, Theo interrupted.

\- Why are you stealing money?

\- Me, I am not stealing, I am only taking a loan.

\- But you just admit you **are** stealing it, right?

\- I didn't say that.

\- Yes you did!

\- Shut up!

Two small forces were strong enough to attempt to topple Irkka. Two pairs of eyes kept looking at each other viciously, waiting for a new move from anyone.

\- Your actions are terrible, why are you even doing this, Irkka tried to contain his rage inside his body, right in his now endlessly beating heart.

\- I don't give a fuck about what is happening! I don't even care about you, Theo growled.

\- The longer you go like this, the bigger chances are that I'll leave you! I don't want to be your friend anymore!

\- Fine, I leave all alone! You deserve to be lonely, failure!

\- Please, do you ever think of me?

\- I don't care about it anyways!

Theo jumped at Irkka, but Irkka was quick enough to evade Theo's bounce. His next move was a clawy swish which could have left a scar mark on Irkka's cheek, and more claws would fly, the more Irkka being pressed against the wall. Theo threw his hands to grab Irkka's collar and press his back even harder.

\- Let go of me, Irkka yelled.

\- No fucking way! Do you hate me? Tell me!

\- Just let go!

\- Never! Suffer!

Irkka's hard fist flew straight onto Theo's cheek, as the bandaged cheek began to bleed once again.

\- Monster, Theo thought for perfect words.

\- Say anything else! You are the monster here!

\- No, you are! Kill yourself!

\- Why do you hate me?

\- See, you cut me!

\- You cut the scar on yourself! Just accept that you cannot treat anyone like this!

\- Oh, you think you have all the control? I can do whatever I want, because I am a good person!

" ** _I can do whatever I want, because I am a good person!"_**

**We will see. We will see.**

\- You know, if you keep treating everyone like this! You will lose friends!

\- **SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

A shiny metal piece got stuck next to Irkka. Irkka didn't even blink his eyes, as metallic reverb and cold-looking knife were next to his upper arm. One wrong step, and that knife could have stabbed his chest.

\- Don't tell anyone about this. **Or you'll fucking regret this.**

\- Oh wow I am so scared.

\- **Am I a joke to you?**

Theo threw the knife aside and began to choke Irkka as much as his fists could. Theo's mouth looked happy only because of the cackling he spontaneously let out. As it was a way to get the euphoric feeling he wanted for years. Less and less air. Irkka made his decision.

His hand stroked Theo's bleeding cheek only to make Theo's fists stop the painful choking. Irkka didn't speak anything, only closed his eyes and let his arm hit the floor. While Theo stared at his hands, thoughts of having someone dying in your arms was a mistake anyway. Another voice kept telling him that maybe he shouldn't be murder anyone, he isn't able to do it. While the other one said to keep choking Irkka, that this moron deserves it, even asks for it. Theo's eyes let out salty tears. Theo tried to control sobbing, as he jumped off Irkka's lumpy body and Theo ran out of the kitchen.

_Meanwhile_

\- Seriously, Irkka really enjoys your company with you, why do you keep pushing him away, Ratchet stood next to Kane.

\- No way I do like him?

\- Why did you pet his head while in the town?

\- It's because... That's none of your business!

\- I know you like him! You both could become a son and a father!

\- Enough, Kane blushed.

Kane walked into the kitchen to see a sight which could have stopped his heart. Kane ran up to Irkka and cradled him for a while, trying to get any sign of life. Luckily, he felt the pulse, and luckily, Irkka woke up to Kane hugging him. Irkka's head rested on Kane's right shoulder as he nearly began to cry.

-You cretin, Kane huffed.

\- I can't stand this!

\- Irk- Hey, I just-

Kane gave up on words only to begin to stroke Irkka's trembling back. A tight clenching made by Irkka, made cold and long claws dig deeper into Kane's back.

\- Child, I think that's enough. I had lost sleep because of you.

\- Kane!

\- Ratchet, I decide when I can sleep, and because of those children, including you as well, I was not able to get any hour of sleep!

\- Kane!

\- Ratchet, I think that's enough! Seriously, put yourself in my shoes!

\- Alright!

Ratchet dashed out of the kitchen to return with Kane's boots on. Slightly looking like he accidentally inflicted pain on himself and trying to walk properly.

\- Uh-uh, I understand your pain. So deep, I am so sorry for the joke.

Irkka tried to hold his laughter, as soon as both guys errupted in laughter. Kane yelled at Ratchet to put his boots back and pick up Irkka and order him to stop.

\- Enough with that and put some proper clothes on, Kane continued.

And soon, a light thud hit the ship and made it shake a little.

\- What was that, Cora asked.


End file.
